Mary Banner
Mary Banner is the titular antagonist of the 2005 horror film Urban Legends: Bloody Mary. She is the vengeful spirit of a teenage girl that was murdered in 1969. She was portrayed by Lillith Fields. Biography Early Life Mary Banner was born in Salt Lake City, Utah in 1951. She attended Worthington High, where she was well-liked by everyone in school. Death 18 years later in 1969, Mary and her two friends attended a homecoming dance at Worthington High School with a couple of football players. During the dance, their dates spiked the punch and attempted to abduct them. Mary, not feeling the full effect of the drugs, fought back and tried to escape. Her date, Willy Owens chased her into a storage room and tried to calm her down. Just when she thought it was safe, Willy tightened his grip around her arm, and she panicked, biting his hand. Enraged, Willy struck her, which caused her to hit her head on the desk and fall unconcious. Thinking that he killed her, Willy hid her body in a storage trunk and kept it secret. Bloody Mary 30 years later, Willy's stepdaughter, Samantha Owens and her two friends accidentally unleash Mary's restless spirit while attempting the Bloody Mary urban legend. That same night, three jocks drug and abduct the girls as a revenge prank for an article Sam published in the school newspaper. A day later, the girls return to their homes with no recollection of what happened. Murders and Investigation The following days, a strange chain of murders involving Sam's abductors occur. Roger gets trapped in a tanning bed, Heather rips her face off in a fit of panic, Tom gets electrocuted after peeing on an electric fence, and Buck gets his throat cut by a broken alcohol bottle. The deaths force Samantha and David to start looking into the Homecoming Kidnappings and the Disappearance of Mary Banner. Through their investigation they figure out that two of the culprits were Buck's father, Coach Jacoby and Roger/Tom's father. They also discover that one of the girls abducted in 1969, Grace Taylor, was still alive and had also been visited by Mary's ghost. Grace explains to them that Mary wants them to find her body and bury it in the cemetery. Revelation David looks in the Worthington High archives and finds pictures from the 1969 Homecoming, finally figuring out who killed Mary Banner. As he races home to tell Samantha, he is ambushed and killed by a man in dark clothing. Meanwhile, Sam and Grace drive to the school to find Mary's body. Mary helps lead Sam to the storage room where she was killed, but someone draws near. Sam breaks the lock on the trunk with a crowbar and carries Mary's corpse back to the van, all the time being chased by a man. As she drives away from the school, her father calls her on her cell phone and she tells him she's going to the cemetery to bury Mary's body. As she tries to dig through the frozen ground, the man in dark clothing approaches her, turning out to be her father, Bill Owens. Bill agrees to help her bury the body, but quickly double crosses her and hits her on the head with the shovel. Grace comes to the rescue by attacking Bill and gives Sam a chance to run away. Bill strikes Grace and turns his attention back to Sam. He gives chase, but doesn't find her, until Sam jumps on him from behind and starts attacking him, only to be thrown off and kicked. Bill then attempts to kill his daughter with the shovel, but Mary Banner distracts him with a kiss and pulls him into the hole, supposedly scaring him to death. The paramedics come and take Bill away to the hospital as a TV reporter explains that Mary Banner's disappearance had finally been solved.its very possible Bill was resuscitated and then finally arrested for his crimes and sent to prison and then Pam divorced him for his crimes including her son Dave’s murder and For the attempted murder of her daughter sam. Victims *'Roger Dalton/Dory' | Cooked in a tanning bed. *'Heather Thompson' | Spiders, glass, and blood loss. *'Tom Higgins' | Electrocuted. *'Buck's Dog' | Gutted and hung. *'Buck Jacoby' | Hit with a bottle, stabbed multiple times with the broken glass. *'Bill Owens' | possible Heart attack. Gallery MaryandWilly03.png|Worthington High Homecoming, 1969. MaryandWilly04.png|Worthington High Homecoming, 1969. MaryandWilly01.png|Worthington High Homecoming, 1969. UrbanLegendsDrugging02.png|The abduction. MaryandWilly02.png|Willy tries to lure Mary into a false sense of security. MaryBanner07.png|Mary's fate. Homecomingkidnappings02.png MaryBannergravestone.png Homecomingkidnappings01.png MaryBannernotatrest.png MaryBanner03.png|Mary first appears outside the Owens household. MaryBanner04.png|Mary tries to get Samantha Owens's attention. MaryBanner05.png|Mary comes out from under the bed to kill Buck Jacoby. MaryBanner06.png MaryandWilly06.png|Mary distracts Bill. MaryandWilly07.png|Mary kills Bill. Trivia *While it is implied that Mary was getting revenge on the children of the four people that were responsible for her death, Mary never attempts to kill Samantha Owens, the stepdaughter of her murderer. So, it is a possibility that Mary was actually killing them for the prank they pulled.Meaning she clearly prefers settling her scores with other people face to face. *The spiders in Heather's death were most likely a hallucination induced by Mary's ghost, as Heather and Sam were the only ones to see the spiders Category:Mature Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Noncorporeal Category:Redeemed Category:Successful Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Titular Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful